PARTY! HAPPII! Martedi Game
Info First Opening of the story, from the CD PARTY! HAPPII! Martedi Game. Arrangement by IOSYS (Utage ha eien ni), lyrics and vocals by Revie. Lyrics Coca cola for everyone!! Party! Prendi il joystick e accendi la tv si sente già nell'aria questa nostra euforia non sto nella pelle, non aspetterò di più inizia già la festa, questa si che è armonia! Urla! Danza! che ridere mi fa SMILE! spacciamo un poco di felicità! Non potrai scappare so why don't you stay with us? perchè sta per iniziare il nostro festival! Stai chiedendomi perchè il martedi è per noi assai speciale, vedi, è il giorno in cui giochiamo fino a tardi, ovvio! Finchè stanco sei, la festa avanti va Tutti insieme a far casino e la notte che non passa più! Party! patatine e dolci sparsi qua e là passa un po' di coca cola mi serve energia OH MY GOD guarda son le undici di già ma chissene frega fingo che sia una bugia! Canta! Salta! non fermarti mai HAPPI! però attento a non combinare guai! Se Arina-san si arrabbia meglio andare via espandiamo al mondo questa nostra melodia! HAI HAI HAI! ... YEEEEEAH! Ora sai perchè questo giorno è il miglior momento per sclerare e che unisce l'undicesima famiglia gioca anche tu non ne uscirai mai più killa il boss, oh guarda un level up, andiamo a far la quest! Party! Prendi il joystick e accendi la tv si sente già nell'aria questa nostra euforia non sto nella pelle, non aspetterò di più inizia già la festa, questa si che è armonia! Urla! Danza! che ridere mi fa SMILE! spacciamo un poco di felicità! Non potrai scappare so why don't you stay with us? perchè sta per iniziare il nostro festival! English Coca cola for everyone!! Party! Get the joypad and turn on the TV you already can feel our euphoria I can't wait, I don't want to wait anymore the party starts, this is the harmony! Shout! Dance! That makes me laugh SMILE! Let's share a little happiness! You can't escape so why don't you stay with us? because our festival is about to begin! You are wondering why Tuesday is a very spacial day for us, you see, it's the day in which we play until late, of course! The party goes on as long as you're tired We're all together and we make a mess, the night doesn't pass! Party! Crisps and sweets scattered here and there Give me some Coca Cola, I need energy OH MY GOD, look, it's already 11 pm. but who cares, I pretend it's a lie! Sing! Jump! Don't stop! HAPPI! however, be careful and don't make troubles! If Arina-san gets angry it's better to go away Let's spread out to the world our melody. HAI HAI HAI! ... YEEEEEAH! Now you know why this day is the best time to have fun and it unites the eleventh family Play you too, you never get out of here kill the boss, oh, look, a level up! Let's go to do a quest! Party! Get the joypad and turn on the TV you already can feel our euphoria I can't wait, I don't want to wait anymore the party starts, this is the harmony! Shout! Dance! That makes me laugh SMILE! Let's share a little happiness! You can't escape so why don't you stay with us? because our festival is about to begin! Category:Opening Songs